Une mort très douce
by Polllock
Summary: Au milieu des décombres, alors que le monde devient plus flou, que les détails flottent contre ma rétine, je peux imaginer que je suis dans ses bras. Le monstre s'efface, la douleur n'existe plus. Je suis avec Seamus, je me fonds. Le rouge a gagné. C'est presque doux de mourir dans les bras de celui que l'on aime.


La mort brille dans ses grands yeux fous. Elle danse dans l'ombre de sa pupille alors qu'il s'avance vers moi d'un pas félin. Mes doigts se resserrent nerveusement sur ma baguette d'if. Je sais, pourtant, que je n'ai aucune chance. Je compte seulement les pas qui lui manquent pour m'avaler tout cru. J'imagine déjà mon crâne craquer comme du bois pourri sous ses dents de grand méchant loup. Ma clavicule sauter dans un déchirement et ma peau se détacher des os. Il découvre ses crocs et grogne. Sa stature de grand méchant s'impose, à quelques centimètres de ma silhouette de papier. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Dans un sursaut, je l'envoie valser contre le mur d'un coup de baguette. Il revient, plus fort. Les sorts crépitent et s'enchainent sans l'atteindre. Le grand méchant loup s'amuse de mes tentatives infortunes. Je m'épuise de sortilèges vains, dérapant sur la pierre. Soudain, il est là. Je me fige. Ses griffes caressent ma peau livide, dans un semblant de tendresse, avant de la déchirer d'un vif coup de patte. Je ferme les yeux. Le rouge déborde du noir, inondant jusqu'à la pupille. La mort s'incarne dans ce rouge nébuleux qui souille ma peau diaphane. Cette peau dont j'ai tant pris soin.

Avant la guerre, je pouvais passer des heures devant le miroir, appliquant des baumes et m'admirant. Hermione me méprisait pour cela. Son regard noir s'épinglait sur ma lourde chevelure blonde. Elle me pensait stupide. Une servile adolescente qui s'admire dans la psyché, ravie de son propre reflet. La guerre m'a dérobé ces instants futiles et désormais elle m'arrache à ma propre existence.

Je me demandais parfois, enfermée dans la salle sur demande, lorsque les profondes respirations des adolescents guerriers se faisaient entendre dans un grand écho, ce qu'ils feraient de nos corps si nous venions à mourir. Enterrés dans une immonde fosse commune où la résistance glisserait, vaincue. Exhibés si nous venions à gagner, comme des enfants se battants à la place des adultes. Une couronne d'os et de chairs boursouflées qu'ils déposeront sous une vaste plaque de marbre. Morts au Combat qu'ils écriront. Et chaque année, ils reviendront en cortège serré, jouer à celui qui pleure le plus fort.

Dans les couloirs du chateau, je n'ai vu que de brouillonnes silhouettes adolescentes se battre contre d'immenses capes noires. Ce n'est pas une nation qui se bat mais un contingent d'enfants s'essoufflant pour des idéaux brillants. Une jeunesse à qui l'on n'a donné nulle autre voie que de jouer à la guerre. Les avants n'étaient que d'ultimes répétitions pour le grand soir. Nous y sommes désormais. Hier et demain importent peu, tout se joue ici et maintenant. Alors, nous jouons nos vies dans la grande histoire.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois la mort qui s'approche. Elle est dans les mouvements brusques de ce mangemort qui s'amuse à détruire sans candeur. Dans la grande cacophonie qui provient de la grande salle. La mort prend son temps mais elle me fauchera avant que les premières lueurs de l'aube ne percent les vitraux. Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant que ce mangemort ne se lasse de moi ? Je m'essouffle contre tout ce rouge. Ma baguette s'est envolée. J'ai beau tendre mes muscles et repousser ce colosse, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Alors que ses crocs traversent ma peau, j'essaye de penser à Seamus. Son visage se dessine sous mes paupières. Mon cœur s'emballe.

J'avais cru aimer Ron. Je me trompais. Ce n'était même pas une allumette. J'ai découvert ce qu'était l'amour, le nez plongé dans la nuque de Seamus. Je n'en suis pas revenue. Au milieu des décombres, alors que le monde devient plus flou, que les détails flottent contre ma rétine, je peux imaginer que je suis dans ses bras. Le monstre s'efface, la douleur n'existe plus. Je suis avec Seamus, je me fonds. Le rouge a gagné. C'est presque doux de mourir dans les bras de celui que l'on aime.

* * *

La mort ne m'a pas emporté. Je l'ai appris ce matin, réveillée par tout ce blanc. Le rouge avait déserté. Le monstre a été tué. Hermione l'a achevé d'un coup de baguette alors que je m'évanouissais. Peu après, notre héro national remportait le combat final. La guerre s'était terminée ainsi, sur les dalles de la Grande Salle.

Les grands hommes en blouses blanches n'ont pas évoqué les morts. Ils étaient pourtant là, dans ce silence étranglé. J'ai comaté une semaine durant, m'ont-t-il dit, le corps enrubanné dans des mètres de papiers stérilisés. Ils ne savaient pas si je survivrais. Le mot « miraculée » flottait dans leur bouche. Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais des questions. J'ai seulement demandé à me voir. L'infirmière s'est approchée et m'a tendu un miroir.

Je ne me suis pas reconnue. Une inconnue défigurée me dévisageait de ses grands bleus. De larges bandes rouges et boursoufflées, pas encore cicatrisées, strient son visage blanc tandis que d'immense marbrures se dessinent sous sa peau. Le miroir s'est effondré sur le sol dans un drôle de bruit quand j'ai réalisé que c'était moi. L'infirmière a soupiré avant d'effacer les bris.

Ces balafres ne partiront jamais, je le sais. Elles blanchiront et s'imprimeront définitivement, j'ai suffisamment vu le professeur Lupin pour le savoir. Le monstre ne s'est donc pas contenté de me blesser, il m'a enlaidi, m'a déformé à son image. Suis-je moi même devenue un monstre ? Vais-je me transformer à chaque pleine lune ? Ces questions s'enroulent autour de mon front tremblant.

Je pleure. Immobile.

J'ai failli mourir et tout ce qui m'importe est cette peau meurtrie qui orne mon visage. Je ne serais plus jamais cette fille tranquille et aérienne qui s'enorgueillit de sa beauté. Je sens déjà sur ma nuque la courbe insistante de leur regard. Leur dégout. Les portes qui claquent parce que les gens comme moi n'ont ni toit ni de travail. Le fiel qui sortira de leur bouche pour m'éclabousser de haine. Peu importera que je me sois battue. Peu importera. Rien pour les monstres.

J'ai refusé la visite de Seamus, jeté ses cartes et ses fleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, qu'il découvre cette laideur et qu'il prenne pitié pour ce que je suis devenue.

Lavande n'existe plus.

Un monstre a pris sa place.

* * *

Hermione est venue. Elle a glissé sa tête au travers de la porte et m'a demandé si elle pouvait rentrer. J'ai hoché la tête. Elle s'est installée silencieusement sur la chaise, a essuyé une trace invisible sur son pantalon avant de me regarder. Droit dans les yeux. Sa pupille n'a pas tremblé, sa paupière n'a pas tressauté. Pas de détour sur les creux et les bosses qui se dessinent sur mon visage. Ce n'est pas de la tendresse, non. C'est du respect que je devine au fond de son œil brun.

Elle m'a envoyé une lettre, hier soir, me demandant si elle pouvait passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a décidé à accepter alors que je ne veux voir personne. Nous nous ne sommes jamais réellement apprivoisées. Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur de lire dans son regard. En la voyant ainsi à quelques mètres de mon lit, je réalise soudainement que je lui dois une vie. Evidemment, elle ne me demandera jamais rien. Pourtant, je sens comme un tiraillement. Nous sommes liées.

Ma main s'approche de la sienne, comme si des fils invisibles la tirent dans sa direction. Sa bouche frémit avant de dévoiler ses dents bien droites. Puis, sa main se glisse doucement dans la mienne. C'est presque tendre. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que l'on m'a touché comme cela, avec autant d'humanité. Les gestes des infirmières m'arrachent toujours des frissons.

Nous ne nous disons rien.

Je crois que nous nous apprivoisons.

* * *

Je suis sortie de la clinique il y a un mois déjà. L'été a filé au gré de ma rééducation et de mes soins. Mes cicatrices sont toujours là. Le matin, je les effleure comme si hier n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elles s'étalent le long de mes joues et dévalent sur mon cou. Une effleure ma paupière tandis qu'une autre s'entortille sur mon front. Il y en a également sur mes bras, sur ma poitrine. Je suis plus bigarrée qu'un Picasso, ai-je dis à Hermione qui s'est esclaffée. Nous cohabitons ensemble dans une petite maisonnette perdue au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise. Il y a une cuisine baignée de lumière où elle m'apprend à cuisiner à la moldu et un jardin où nous nous essayons à l'aquarelle. Nous marchons dans les bois, comme quand j'étais enfant. Elle est la seule que j'accepte de voir depuis la bataille finale. Nous sommes devenues des béquilles dans la vie de l'autre, nous empêchant mutuellement de tomber.

A ma grande surprise, ses amis n'ont rien dit, comprenant son besoin de s'éloigner, de réapprendre à vivre. Je crois que nous essayons de nous guérir l'une l'autre. Nous ne parlons de la guerre que le soir, lorsque nos visages s'effacent dans la pénombre. Elle me raconte sa solitude quand Ron s'est enfui, sa peur quand Harry est tombé malade, sa douleur quand elle a effacé la mémoire de ses parents, sa fureur sur le champ de bataille. Je mets des mots sur ce que la guerre a transformé en moi, sur l'amertume de ces mois à Poudlard, sur la colère devant la torture des Carrow, sur le souffle que m'offrait l'AD. Les trous se comblent. Je me détache de cette guerre tentaculaire. Nous ne nous réduisons pas qu'à ce chaos. La guerre est dans ma chair. Or, si elle s'est définitivement imprimée, elle ne définit plus. Je dois me réinventer.

J'ai encore du mal à penser à plus tard. Hermione veut que nous passions les ASPICS en candidat libre. Elle désire travailler au Département de la Justice Magique et révolutionner la société sorcière. Il n'y a qu'elle pour réaliser des projets aussi fous. Je me contente de lire les brochures qu'elle me glisse. Je ne lis plus l'avenir. Je me targuais d'avoir un troisième œil. La guerre me l'a dérobé. Je reçois encore des lettres de Seamus. Je n'ai même plus la force de les jeter. Elles gisent sur mon bureau dans un tas désordonné. J'ai peur de lire ses mots. Je crains de me bruler.

* * *

J'ai revu Parvati alors qu'Hermione s'éclipsait chez ses parents. Nous nous sommes serrées fort dans nos bras secoués par de multiples sanglots. Puis, nous nous sommes promenés sur les sentiers qui bordent la maison, bras dessous bras. Elle ne m'a fait aucun reproche, se contentant de me raconter sa vie d'après. L'appartement qu'elle partage avec sa sœur, le retour de ses parents, ses révisions pour les Aspics. J'ai eu l'impression de revenir à nos seize ans, à nos ballades dans le parc. Avant de partir, elle m'a glissé quelques mots à propos de Seamus : Il m'attend et il m'aime. Je l'ai laissé s'évanouir dans un « crack » sonore avant de rentrer pleurer.

A chaque fois que je pense à lui, ma poitrine brule. Je me fonds dans les souvenir. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux et je vois sa bouche, ses yeux, son front, sa chevelure hirsute, ses mains, sa nuque. Le manque est une morsure douloureuse. Je frôle du bout des doigts ses lettres, son écriture maladroite et encore adolescente. Je sais, pourtant, que c'est un homme qui m'écrit.

Sans réellement comprendre, je débouche une bouteille d'encre et jette sur le papier des mots qui deviennent des phrases puis des paragraphes puis une lettre. J'enroule le parchemin que j'attache sur la patte de l'hiboux de Ron que je laisse s'envoler dans un ciel gris. Je ne dis rien à Hermione.

Quand je remonte, il est dans ma chambre. Je m'approche doucement, comptant les pas qui nous séparent. Son regard droit me dévore. Nos bouches se touchent enfin. Je sens l'enveloppe du monstre qui se détache de mes os pour tomber sur le sol tandis que je redeviens celle que je suis.

J'ai enfin reconquis le droit de vivre.


End file.
